14. Kapitel: Percy und Tatze
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 14. Kapitel: Percy und Tatze (im Original: Percy and Padfoot) Harry formuliert seinen Brief an Sirius so verklausuliert, dass ihn kein Fremder verstehen könnte, der die Posteule unterwegs abfängt. Auf dem Weg zur Eulerei sieht ihn Mrs Norris und rennt weg, als wolle sie es Argus Filch melden, obwohl Harry nichts Verbotenes tut. Kaum hat Harry Hedwig mit dem Brief zu Sirius geschickt, kommt Cho Chang in die Eulerei, um ebenfalls etwas zu verschicken. Sie spricht Harry bewundernd auf sein mutiges Verhalten gegenüber Umbridge an und er fühlt sich geschmeichelt. Da stürzt Filch herein und will Harrys Brief beschlagnahmen, weil ihm jemand verraten habe, dass Harry eine Ladung Stinkbomben bestellen wolle. Als Harry, unterstützt von Cho, dem enttäuschten Hausmeister mitteilt, dass sein Brief schon unterwegs sei, zieht dieser bedauernd ab. Harry und Cho aber wundern sich über den komischen falschen Tipp mit den Stinkbomben. Doch immerhin hat Harry es diesmal geschafft, ein richtiges Gespräch mit Cho hinzukriegen und er ist deshalb in Bestlaune. Hermine, Harry und Ron entdecken zwei wichtige Meldungen im Tagespropheten: # Sirius Black sei in London gesehen worden. - Also hat Lucius Malfoy ihn damals am Bahnhof King's Cross wirklich erkannt und irgendjemandem diesen Tipp gegeben. Sirius muss seinen verhassten Hausarrest künftig wohl noch strenger einhalten. # Sturgis Podmore sei in der Nacht vom 31.8. auf den 1.9. im Zaubereiministerium bei dem Versuch ertappt worden, eine Hochsicherheitstür aufzubrechen. Der Wachzauberer Eric Munch habe ihn damals festgenommen und Podmore sei jetzt vom Zaubergamot zu einer 6-monatigen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden - da Podmore am folgenden Morgen Teil der Leibgarde für Harrys Weg zum Bahnhof sein sollte, war er eher nicht im Auftrag des Ordens mitten in der Nacht im Ministerium. Ob das Zaubereiministerium selbst ihn wohl dorthin gelockt hat, um ihn festnehmen zu können? Beim ersten Quidditchtraining der Mannschaft ist Ron nervös wegen der Slytherins, die absichtsvoll zusehen. Er spielt sehr viel schlechter als beim Vortraining allein mit Harry. Das Training muss verfrüht abgebrochen werden, weil Katie Bell starkes Nasenbluten bekommt, das ein zu stürmischer Wurf von Ron auslöst und Freds "Hilfe" (er verwechselt eine Blutblasenschote mit dem heilsamen Ende von Nasblut-Nougat) Katies Nasenbluten so steigert, dass sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden muss. Den ganzen strahlend schönen Sonntag über, müssen sich Harry und Ron durch ihre unerledigt gebliebenen Schularbeiten quälen. Abends, gerade als sich die gut erholte Hermine wieder zu den beiden gesellt, bekommt Ron unerwartet eine Eule von seinem Bruder Percy, der schreibt: Er habe angenehm überrascht und stolz vernommen, dass Ron zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden sei. Für seine künftige Vertrauensposition bei der Schulleitung wolle er Ron den brüderlichen Rat geben, mit dem zu Gewaltausbrüchen neigenden Aufschneider Harry Potter zu brechen. Ron solle auch besser nicht mehr auf Prof. Dumbledore setzen, sondern sich stattdessen mit seinen Sorgen vertrauensvoll an Professor Umbridge wenden. Wie Ron der morgigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten entnehmen könne, werde Umbridge künftig in Hogwarts leichter die notwendigen Neuerungen auch unter den Lehrkräften durchsetzen können. Ron ist stinksauer, zerreißt Percys Brief und wirft ihn ins Feuer. Beeindruckt von seiner Reaktion nimmt sich Hermine die Aufsätze der beiden vor und korrigiert sie. Die drei sind bereits die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum als plötzlich Sirius' Kopf im Kaminfeuer auftaucht. Wie er grinsend erklärt, könne er Harrys briefliche Fragen nur auf diesem Wege einigermaßen sicher beantworten: # Harrys Narbe habe wohl nur zufällig gerade bei Umbridges Berührung wehgetan. Wahrscheinlich hatte Voldemort genau gleichzeitig irgendein heftiges Gefühl. Umbridge sei keine Todesserin oder irgendwie von Voldemort gesteuert. # Umbridge sei aber trotzdem absolut fies und widerlich. Beispielsweise sei es dank einer vor zwei Jahren von ihr eingebrachten Bestimmung so gut wie unmöglich für Werwölfe wie Remus Lupin eine Stelle zu finden. # Umbridge bringe Hogwarts-Schülern deshalb keine Kampfzauber bei, weil der Zaubereiminister und seine Getreuen befürchteten, Dumbledore wolle in Hogwarts eine Armee aufbauen, um selbst das Zaubereiministerium zu übernehmen. # Über Hagrid wisse der Orden selbst auch nichts Genaues. Er sei mit Madam Maxime unterwegs gewesen und sie hätten sich auf der Rückreise verloren. Aber Hagrid sei zäh, er komme bestimmt zurück. Sie sollten bloß nicht viel nach ihm fragen, damit seine Abwesenheit nicht so auffällig sei. Sirius schlägt vor, sie könnten sich mal wieder in Hogsmeade treffen, was Harry und Hermine viel zu riskant für ihn finden und sofort ablehnen. Daraufhin zieht sich Sirius beleidigt zurück. Am Rand erwähnt: Paracelsus, Wilfried der Wehmütige en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AO